Kung Fu Panda - Time travel
by LadyPeach7
Summary: 20 years gone in the Valley of Peace. Meanwhile, there were no bandits and plunderers. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were no longer needed. In other words, Kung Fu was dead! What would happen if our chubby panda makes a time travel. What will then happen to the future?
1. Chapter 1

20 years gone in the Valley of Peace. Meanwhile, there were no bandits and plunderers. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were no longer needed. In other words, Kung Fu was dead! That was a nightmare for Po.

Po: *sat on one stage of the training hall and was bored* Ech ...

Shifu: *came to him* Panda, I know, that it is hard for you, but you can't sit here all day.

Po: It's so boring, Master Shifu. No bandits, no criminals and no Kung Fu. I wish it would be like as 20 years ago.

Shifu: *sighed heavily* That's impossible. Unless, you make a time travel. But it's impossible. *walked away*

Po: A time travel? Hmmm... *grinned* Hehehehehehe, Tank you, Master Shifu. You are a genius. Hehehehehehe... *went to the flea market*

At the flea market, he went to the Taihu-pig Lupo.

Lupo: Good day, Ex-Dragon Warrior. Don't say anything. I know why you're here. You want to make a time travel.

Po: How do you know it?

Lupo: Hello! No bandits. No Kung Fu!

Po: Okay. Point for you. I will in time 20 years ago.

Lupo: I know what you need. *went to the warehouse and pulled a bottle out* In this bottle is time travel juice. You must drink it and then you will travel to the past.

Po: Awesome! How much?

Lupo: 300 huan!

Po: 300? Well, Ok. *gave her 300 huan*

Lupo: *took the money* But you have to know that...

Po: Okay! Past, I come! *drank and disappeared*

Lupo: *sighed* ...you shouldn't change anything in the past!


	2. Chapter 2

Po appeared in the past on a morning when Shifu wanted to get rid of him. As Shifu let him fight against Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis. But there was still no one there.

Po: I wonder where the others are? And where am I? I mean the other me. Well, I think I'm doing the same thing I did 20 years ago. Just a little different. *he did so as if he learned the splits*

The door opened. Shifu and the Five came in.

Shifu: *said angrily* What are you doing here?

Po: *gave honor* Good morning, Master. I thought I'd warm up a little.

Shifu: You're stuck.

Po: What? No, I don't. Ok, I'm stuck.

Shifu: *said to Crane* Help him!

Crane: *sighed* Oh, dear! *walked over to Po to help him*

Po: Maybe on three! One, two, three! Thank you.

Crane: Don't mention it!

Po: But I'm serious!

Crane: Ever! *he said and walked back to stand next to Shifu*

Shifu: You actually thought you could learn to do split in one night? *bended down and hurled two tiles into the air* It takes years to develop ones flexibility! And years longer to apply it in combat.

Tigress: *crouched down and when Shifu snapped his fingers, she jumped into the air. She broke the tiles with a split kick and landed in front of Po with a smirk* He he.

Pieces of the tile came down on Po and one of them hit him on the head.

Po: *bent down to pick it up*

Shifu: Put it down! The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones.

Po: *Yeah! Excellent! *punched fist to palm*

Shifu: *smiled* Let's get started.

Po had to fight against Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis. He was beat up by them. By Mantis he lay on the ground and gave the honor.

Shifu: *was very angrily* I've taken it easy on you panda, but no more, your next opponent will be me.

Po was just waiting to fight against his master.

Po: All right! Yeah, let's go!

Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey: O_O


	3. Chapter 3

Shifu: Step forth!

Po: *did it, but as Shifu wanted to pick him up, he blocked the attack and gave him a gentle nudge* WOAH...!

Shifu: *was shocked* WHAT?

Five: O_O

Po: *grinned and challenged him out* What, Master? I'm too good for you?

Shifu: *growled and attacked him with a punch kick*

Po: *dodged and pushed him with his belly* WOKAAH ...!

Five: O_O

Shifu: *landed softly on the ground and growled * That's it. I don't lose against a big, fat panda. *wanted to hit him with his fist*

Shifu and the Five: O_O

Po: *held quickly his fist and used the Wuxi Finger Hold* I'm not a big, fat panda. I am the big fat panda.

Shifu: *quickly took his paw away* You're not a pupil. You are a master!

Po: *grinned* Yes, I was good or good?

Tigress: *blushed and moaned * You were very good!

Po, Shifu and the four: *looked at Tigress* O_O

Tigress: Eeh ... What?

Shifu: *looked at Po* Why you were yesterday not so good in the training hall?

Po: Well, I was play-acting.

Tigress: *moaned again* You're a good actor, Po!

Po, Shifu and the four: *looked at Tigress again* O_O

Tigress: Eeeeeh ... What?

Po: Eeeeeh ... Thank you, Tigress!

Tigress: *came closer to him, put her paw on his shoulder and looked in love* You're welcome, Dragon Warrior. I told you yesterday, that you don't belong here. I was wrong. You belong here.

Shifu and the Four: T_T()

Po: Eeeeh ... Thank you Tigress.

Shifu and the Four: T_T()

Tigress: Can you please stop looking at me like that?

Monkey: *looked at Tigress* T_T() Eeeh... NO!

Tigress: :-(

Shifu: *looking confused at Po* Who is your master?

Po: Well ...!


	4. Chapter 4

Shifu: I asked you, who is your master?

Po: Well, ... My master is ... Eeeeeh ... Master Cheng Long!

Shifu: Cheng Long? Never heard of him!

Po: Well, he doesn't want, that someone knows him. He he he.

Shifu: I would like to meet him.

Po: You can't.

Shifu: Why not?

Po: Because he is a dangerous creature. If he is angry, it looks like this. *makes a serious face* And when he laughs, then it looks this. *makes a serious face again* He has razor-sharp teeth. He only comes out at night, so no one can see him.

Shifu: But why?

Po: He wants to live in peace.

Shifu: I want to live in peace, too. But I'm not hiding.

The door opened and Oogway came in.

Oogway: It 's time to give the Dragon Warrior the Dragon scroll.

Shifu: Yes, Master Oogway.

Po: What? Now?

Oogway: Yes, now. I've seen, how good you can fight.

Po: But...

Shifu: No buts. If Master Oogway says so, then it will be so.

Po: Eeeeeh... Ok...

All walked to Jade Palace. Oogway took the dragon roll down.

Oogway: *walked to Po and handed him the scroll* Take the scroll. It's yours now.

Po: *looked at the scroll and sighed heavily* I can't!

Shifu and the Five: O_O What?

Oogway: ^_^...


	5. Chapter 5

Shifu: O_O What do you mean you can't? You are the Dragon Warrior. Take the scroll.

Oogway: Easy, Shifu. *looked at the Panda and smiled* Can you tell us why you don't take the scroll?

Po: *couldn't stand it anymore* Aaaaarggg... I lied, Ok. I'm not the Dragon Warrior, from this time. I'm from the future. The Dragon Warrior, from this time, can't Kung Fu.

Shifu and the Five: What? O_O

Oogway: ^ _ ^

Po: If I take the scroll, then I will change everything. Because someone else must give me the role.

?: How I see, you've learned your lesson, Panda.

Po: *turned around* Master?

Future Shifu: I am very proud of you, Panda! You did the right.

Five: O_O

Oogway: ^ _ ^

Past Shifu: What's going on here? O_O

Po: *told to past Shifu* I lied. And you will be and you are my Master.

Past Shifu: I thought Cheng Long is your master?

Po: There is no Cheng Long.

Future Shifu: Cheng Long? Your master? Hahahahahaha. You're funny, panda. Hahahahahahaha!

Po: How did you get here, Master?

Future Shifu: I had thought, that you would make a time travel. So I went to Lupo.

Po: *whispered* This old sneak.

Future Shifu: It's time to travel back. I have the time travel juice.

Po: Eeeeeh ... Before we go back, would you sing with me a song?

Future Shifu: *sigh* Well, ok!

Po: *began to sing*

Back to the time  
Where everything began

Shifu:  
We were that, what we wanted to be

Po:  
Back where everything was cool and fine  
Where we can be masters again

Shifu:  
Together, we made history

Po & Shifu:  
It's time to show how

Po:  
To be a hero

Po & Shifu:  
Just like a showdown

Shifu:  
Master Sheep and Master Rhino

Po & Shifu:  
We're the best, no doubt

Po:  
We knew what we do

Po & Shifu:  
This is our birthplace

Shifu:  
It all began here in Jade Palace

Po & Shifu:  
ooohhh…

The masters are back, hey  
The masters are back

The masters are back

Gonna do Kung Fu again

And we can train

The masters are back

Yeah…..

The masters are back

Beat the criminals

Any time we want

The world belongs to us

The masters are back

The masters are back

Back to save the valley

The masters are back

Po:

Oh yeah…

Future Shifu: Enough! Time to travel back. * *drank a sip of the juice, gave it Po and was disappeared*

Po: *turned to Past Shifu* Train me, Master. I will give peace to the valley. And to you, too. Believe me.

Shifu: O_O

Po: *drank a sip of juice* Goodbye! *disappeared*

Shifu: *was too shocked* What was just happened?

Five: We don't know! T_T

The door opened and Po came in.

Po: *breathing heavily* Oh, this steps! Oh!

Oogway: I think this is our Dragon Warrior.


	6. Chapter 6

Po and Shifu appeared in the future at night.

Shifu: *looked angry at the panda* I hope you learned your lesson, Panda.

Po: *looked at him smiled* Yes, I have, Master.

Shifu: Good. You arrest.

Po: *sighed* Yes, Master.

The doors opened and a dark person came in.

?: Good evening, gentlemen.

Shifu: Good evening, sir. Who are you and how can I help you?

?: My name is Cheng Long. I am looking for my pupil, Po the panda.

Po: O_O *was shocked* What?

Cheng Long: *showed his sharp teeth* Po, my dear pupil. Don't you recognize your master?

Po: Eeeeeh ... No ... O_O *hid behind Shifu*

Shifu: Why are you hiding, Panda? Your master is here. Go with him!

Po: * went to the knee* Master Shifu, please. I'll be a good pupil. I'm not doing anything more stupid. I promise. Don't give me to him.

Cheng Long: But Po, I will take good care of you. *smile dark* He he he he he!

Po: NOOOOOOOOO! Master Shifu, I go to the village and bring you apples. *ran screaming into the village*

Cheng Long: *grinned* I hope he has learned his lesson. *lit up and past Shifu appeared* Was I good or good?

Future Shifu: *rolled his eyes* You were very good.

Past Shifu: Thank you, me! *bowed and disappeared to the past*

Future Shifu: I'm so good. But when I'm bad, I'm better. Mwahahahahaha!

End!


End file.
